


Invisible

by RainyNight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, bueno....... tal vez solo un poquito, esto va a ser divertido, esto va a ser un verdadero viage, is A ok, la primera version esta en español, no me arrepiento de esto, ohhhhh amigos, pero el show necesita continuar, todas las tags son intencionales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyNight/pseuds/RainyNight
Summary: Como un típico comienzo, un niño cae en el undergorund, haciendo la misma danza y siguiendo el mismo juego.Pero es realmente el mismo?; Nuestro querido frisk nunca pensó en ningún momento que su querido final feliz, en el cual trabajaron tanto a pesar de las anormalidades, pudiera ser borrado por una falla en el sistema y ser mandados devuelta al inicio......Ven y disfruta una historia de un personaje luchando por un lugar en el juego





	Invisible

CARGANDO SISTEMA……..

STATUS DEL PROGRAMA:

MAPAS……………………………………………………………..... CARGADOS  
PERSONAJES…………………………………………………..….. CARGADOS  
DIÁLOGOS……………………………………………………..…… CARGADOS  
INTERFAZ………………………………………………………..…..CARGADA  
MODO………………………………………………………………….FÁCIL  
SISTEMAS ESENCIALES………………………………………...FUNCIONANDO  
CÓDIGO DEL SISTEMA…………………………………………….SIN CAMBIOS 

……………  
……………  
……………

POR FAVOR ESPERE HASTA QUE EL PROGRAMA EMPIECE……………………  
……………………..  
……………………..

 

LANZAMIENTO DEL PROGRAMA: 0%  
10%  
30%  
35%  
50%  
75%  
80%  
90%  
99%

INICIANDO…………………….

CARGANDO JUGADOR 1…………….  
10%  
50%  
80%  
99%  
0%

error menor en el sistema de carga  
……………………………………...  
……………………………………….  
………………………………………..

VOLVIENDO A CARGAR JUGADOR 1……………….

50%  
80%  
100%

SISTEMA COMPLETO…………..

INICIANDO UNDERTALE

**Author's Note:**

> Si tu vez que he cometido una falta ortográfica, no seas tímido y avísame, aun sigo aprendiendo de mi lengua, ya que la tengo un poco abandonada con eso de aprender ingles, pero me ayudarías mucho si me dieras algún tipo de retroalimentacion con respecto a la historia, en verdad lo siento por los inconveniente y gracias por tu paciencia.


End file.
